Wedding Bells
by teamsterekshipper
Summary: Set in New York three years later. Kurt is set to marry Adam but his lingering feeling for Blaine causes problems. Blaine is still trying to win back Kurt's heart while Adam is ready to start his new life with Kurt. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Coffee date

**Two weeks until the wedding**

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life." Kurt said. He was pacing back and forth in the small apartment he shared with his fiancé Adam. "Everyone is going to be there for my big day and I'm freaking out."

Santana sighed. "I don't mean to make you anymore nervous or anything but Blaine called me yesterday."

Kurt stopped walking and turned to her. "What did he say?"

"He was just asking about you." Santana said. "We talked for a while and I really think you need to sit down and talk to him. Everyone knows that you still love Blaine and it's been a while since you two talked. He use to be your best friend Kurt."

Kurt sighed and sat next to Santana on the couch. "I know and I've missed him the past few months but I'm getting married in two weeks."

"Which is why you need to sit with him and sort out all your feelings." Santana said. "I know you and I know that your heart is still with Blaine."

"That's not true." Kurt said. "I love Adam, Santana, I love him."

"But you're in love with Blaine." Santana said. "Their's a difference and it's not fair what you're doing to Adam. If you're sure about marrying him I'll support you but Blaine is not going to stop trying to win you back."

Kurt groaned and wiped his face. "You're suppose to be helping me calm my nerves Santana, not make them worst. I love Adam and I'm going to marry him, end of story." He stood up. "Look you should go I have to get to work."

"Okay." Santana said. I'm just trying to help you and you know I'm right about this." She grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

Kurt sat there for a while thinking about Santana and what she said. He knew she was right but there was a reason he didn't want to see Blaine because he knew that he wouldn't be able to control his feelings. He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone so he called in sick and stayed home from work. He couldn't stop thinking about his wedding with Adam or his first love Blaine. He sat there until Adam came home later that night.

"Hey how was your day?" Adam said walking over to Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "I wasn't up for going to work so I called in sick." He didn't tell Adam about his conversation with Santana earlier that day. "What about you?"

"Same old same old." Adam said sitting next to Kurt on the couch. "Are you okay, you seem like something is on your mind."

"Just thinking about our big day." Kurt said. Which was part of the truth.

"I know and I'm so excited." Adam said smiling. "But don't worry everything is going to be okay. In two weeks we're going to be married."

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I can't wait."

Adam leans over and kissed Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said. He still sat there, even when Adam got up and went to the bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, no matter how hard he tried. He then decided that he really did need to talk to Blaine and that's what he was going to do.

**…...**

**The next day**

Blaine was sitting in a local coffee shop sliding his cup from side to side. He got a call from Kurt asking if they could meet so here he was waiting for the only person he's ever loved to come. Every time someone walked through the door he found himself staring at. A few minutes later he saw Kurt getting out of his car from across the street. He felt his heart beat faster with every step Blaine took. His eyes never left Kurt as he came into the coffee shop and sat down across from him. "Hi Kurt." He said.

Kurt smiled. "Hi Blaine." He ordered himself a cup of coffee and turned back to Blaine. "I'm glad that you decided to meet me. I wanted to talk to you sooner but I couldn't find the words to ask you."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand and saw the wedding band that was around his finger. "I still can't believe that you're getting married to another man in two weeks. I still remember the two of us making plans for our wedding day and how it was going to be the best day of our lives."

Kurt looked down. "Yeah I remember those days like they were yesterday." He started at the ring before looking back at Blaine.

"You can't be serious about marrying Adam Kurt." Blaine said sitting back in his seat. "I know you better than anyone Kurt and I can tell that you're not even sure you want to marry him. You still love me Kurt and you know it."

"I love Adam." Kurt said.

"No you don't." Blaine said. "You care a lot about him but you don't love him. I can see it in your eyes Kurt. Don't you ever think about what you're doing to him?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"You leading him on Kurt." Blaine said. "He thinks he's marrying someone who loves him and wants to be with him for the rest of his life and that's not you."

"Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that I love him?" Kurt said. "You're all wrong." His eyes started to water.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore." Blaine said sitting back up in his chair. "tell me that you love him and you want to spent the rest of your life with him." Kurt didn't respond so he reached out and grabbed his hand. "Kurt I know I messed up and I can't take back what I did. All I can do is make up for it. I love you Kurt and it doesn't matter how long it takes I'm not giving up on us. I know in my heart that we're meant to be together. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything but I just want you to know how I feel before you walk down that isle with the wrong man."

Kurt looked down at their hands that were latched together. He wanted to pull away but his body wouldn't let him. Suddenly Adam flashed in his head and he pulled away from Blaine and wiped his face. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

**…...**

Instead of asking Kurt to stay Blaine walked him to his car across the street. Opening the door he stood there. "Can we see each other again because I've really missed you."

Deep down Kurt missed Blaine too but he didn't say anything. "I don't know, I have to think. first but I'll call you okay."

Blaine nodded and before he knew it he reached out and pulled Kurt into a hug. Imminently Kurt's arms went around him as well and he smiled. They stood there in each others arms for what felt like a lifetime before Blaine pulled away. "Well I'll let you go." He said stepping back. "Bye."

"Bye." Kurt said before getting into his car and driving off. He couldn't help but stare at Blaine through his rear view mirror as he got smaller and smaller.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Late night chats

**Seven more days till the wedding **

Stiles was walking through the city with his dad who was staying for his big day. With coffee in their hands they stopped at a park and sat down.

"So have you got everything ready for the big day." Burt asked his son who was looking down at his feet. "What's going on with you Kurt?"

"Adam wants to invite Blaine to the wedding." Kurt said looking over at him. "I guess to prove that I'm over Blaine is to invite him to have him watch."

Burt sighed. "Let me ask you something Kurt. When Adam first asked you to marry him how did you feel?"

Kurt shrugged. "I was happy I guess.'" He looked away from his dad. "I always thought it would be the best day of my life."

Kurt this a big step." Burt said. "You're about to walk down the isle and say I do. You're about to commit yourself to Adam and I want you to be sure that this is what you want."

"It is." Kurt said. "But it feels wrong for some reason."

"Kurt why are you marrying Adam?" Burt asked. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Kurt looked down. "I mean I care a lot for him but-"

"You don't love him." Burt said. "You don't love him like you love Blaine."

"Dad can we not talk about this anymore." Kurt said looking over at him. "I just want to spend one day without talking about the wedding and Blaine."

"Okay." Burt said. "But whenever you need to talk I'll be here for you."

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I know you will dad." They got up and continued their walk through the crowded city.

**…...**

Blaine was sitting on his couch holding a invitation to Kurt's wedding in his hands. Rachel was sitting next to him. "I can't believe he's inviting me to the wedding."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Rachel said. "You can get up in front of everyone and pronounce your love for Kurt. When they say speak now or forever hold your piece you can say I object." She sighed. "Look I like Adam and all but ever since you and Kurt broke up he's been different. We barely see him now because god knows why. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't give up on Kurt." She looked at her watch. "I told Mercedes that I was going to met her so I have to go. Are you going to be okay?" Blaine nodded. "Are you going to go to the wedding?" Blaine just shrugged and Rachel sighed. "If you need me call me and I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Blaine sat there staring at the letter and thinking about weather or not he should go.

**…...**

When Adam got home he found Kurt making dinner in the kitchen. He went over to him and sat on the counter. "Hey babe."

"Hi." Kurt said looking over at him. "How was your day?"

"It was okay." Adam said. "How was your day with you dad?"

"All we did was talk." Kurt said. "But it was a good talk and it got me thinking about somethings."

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked and Kurt nodded. "Okay well I have some news. I gave Blaine and invite to the wedding."

Kurt hesitated a moment before continuing to cook. "Oh I didn't know you were going to invite him. You told me that you would wait for me to decided if I wanted him there."

"What's the big deal." Adam said. "He's your ex-boyfriend Kurt but I know you still care about him. All I wanted was him to be there for your special day." He got off the counter. "Is there a reason why you don't want him there?"

"No." Kurt said. "I just thought after everything we been through it would be hard from him." He looked down. "I don't want to hurt him Adam and that's why I didn't want him to come." Which was part of the reason why he didn't want Blaine there. The other part was because he didn't want Blaine to declare his love for him in front of everyone. When he saw Blaine a few days ago all he wanted to do was kiss him and be with him. He missed everything about Blaine, from his voice to the way he held him in his arms. He missed the way Blaine use to sing to him and caress him at night. When he was with Blaine he always felt home. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Adam staring at him. "Sorry did you say something?"

"What were you just thinking about?" Adam asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Nothing important." He turned back to the food. Adam went off to the bedroom, leaving Stiles alone in the kitchen. He continued to think about Blaine and his upcoming wedding. When he first met Blaine he always thought this was the guy he was going to spent the rest of his life with, the man he was going to marry one day.

**…...**

That night Kurt found it hard to sleep. He sat awake in bed leaning against the headboard. Playing with the ring around his finger he thought of Blaine and what he talked about with his dad. Getting out of his bed he went to the living room. He sat on the couch and grabbed the cordless phone. Pulling his knees to his chest he wrapped one arm around them and used the other one to dial a number.

**…...**

Blaine was lying awake in bed when his phone rang. He reached over and answered it. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello is someone there?" He asked again, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He was about to hang up but he heard a low voice call his name. "Kurt is that you?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah it's me." He closed his eyes. "I know it's late and everything but I couldn't sleep. I hope you don't mind me calling you this late. I can let you go back to sleep if you want."

"I wasn't asleep either." Blaine said. "I've been lying awake for a few hours now. With all this going on it's been king of hard to sleep." He sighed. "What's going on with you and why are you up so late?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Kurt said. "If that's okay?"

"Yeah sure." Blaine said getting out of the bed. For some reason he was nervous about what Kurt wanted to talk about and that made he start pacing back and forth.

"Adam just told me that he gave you and invitation to the wedding." Kurt said. "Have you thought about weather you're going or not?"

"I just got it today." Blaine said. "I want to be there for you but I don't think I should."

Kurt paused a moment before going on. "I wouldn't mind it if you were there."

"Kurt I want to wish you all the luck because you deserve it but I can't." Blaine said. "I can't go there and watch you give your heart to another man."

"So that's it." Kurt said.

Blaine stopped and smiled. "Not even close." He said. "Kurt until the day I die I will never stop loving you and I will never give up on us.

Kurt smiled and was about to say that he loved Blaine too but words got caught in his throat. "I should go but can we see each other again?"

"Yeah." Blaine said. "Maybe I can come over tomorrow since you don't have to work."

"I was actually thinking about coming to your place." Kurt said.

"Well I'll see you when you get here." Blaine said.

"Bye." Kurt hung up the phone and sat there a while before going back to the bedroom, where he still had problems falling asleep.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: A safe place

Kurt couldn't believe he was really doing this. He was pacing back and forth in front of Blaine's apartment door. He reached up for the third time but couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. Stepping back he leans against the wall and took a few deep breathes. After a while he walked back up to the door and knocked. Stepping back he almost ran down the hell. A few seconds later the door opened and he smiled when Rachel walked out. "Rachel."

"Hey Kurt." Rachel said. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"No, actually I'm glad that someone else is here." Kurt said walking into the apartment. "I was just about to run down the hall." Looking around he didn't see Blaine. "Where is Blaine?"

"He ordered pizza." Rachel said. "I told him they would bring it here but he insisted on picking it up himself." Closing the door she followed Kurt over to the couch. "So does Adam know that you're over here?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah I told him that I needed to talk to Blaine about somethings but I didn't tell him is that I was having that conversation at his apartment."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Rachel asked.

"Because he act's weird whenever I'm alone with Blaine." Kurt said.

"Considering that the last time you were alone together you slept together I don't blame him." Rachel said.

"That was years ago." Kurt said. "I've moved on and I'm getting married. Blaine and I are over, plain and simple."

"Then what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. Just then Blaine walked into the room with pizza.

"Just to talk." Kurt whispered. "Nothing more."

Blaine sat the boxes on the table and turned to Kurt and Rachel. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Hi."

**...**

Ten minutes later the three of them were sitting on the couch watching TV. Rachel was sitting between them and for some reason it made Kurt more nervous. She was leaning forward, zoned out in the romantic comedy that they were watching. Kurt found it increasingly hard to watch the movie because he kept feeling Blaine's eyes on him. He looked over at Blaine and once again was met with his eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Kurt pulled his eyes away. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said getting up and walking off.

Blaine watched him go then turned to find Rachel staring at him. "What?" He said.

Rachel smiled. "Nothing." She turned back to the TV. Her phone started to ring so she answered it. Getting up she walked over to the front door and continued her conversation. About five minute later she walked back over to Blaine. "I have to go."

"What?" Blaine said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just I forgot that I had to do something." Rachel said. Heading over to the door she stopped and turned to Blaine. "Tell Kurt that I'll be back as soon as I can." With that she left the apartment.

**…...**

Kurt returned to the living room to find Blaine cleaning up and Rachel no where in sight. "Hey where is Rachel?"

Blaine turned to Kurt. "She said that something came up so she had to leave. She said that she would come back as soon as she could."

"Okay then." Kurt said. "Um do you need any help?"

Blaine smiled. "No that's okay." He said. "We barely ate any of the pizza so I'm just going to put it up. You can sit down while I put this up."

Kurt nodded and headed back over to the couch. He sat on one end of the couch and when Blaine was done he sat on the other end. They sat there not even paying attention to the movie. About twenty minutes passed before Blaine finally broke the silence.

"Are we going to just sit here and not say anything?" Blaine asked looking down at his hands.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked still looking at the TV.

Blaine sighed and looked over at Kurt. "Why did you want to come over here?"

"I just wanted to see you." Kurt said. "I know a lot has been going on the past few months but I really miss us hanging out."

Blaine smiled. "Please don't get ma but I just don't get why you're with Adam. I know you don't want to marry him either. I'm starting to think that you're scared."

"What do I have to be scared of?" Kurt asked finally looking over at Blaine.

"Everything." Blaine said. "You're with Adam because you feel safe with him. You know that Adam will never hurt you, not like I did. You're scared that if we try again that ill cheat. Kurt that was the biggest mistake of my like and I'm so sorry. My feelings for you will never go away and nether will your feeling for me. I know that you still love me."

Kurt stood up. "I have to go." He went to open the door but Blaine closed it. "Blaine?" He said turning back to him.

"You might be able to fool everyone else Kurt but you can't fool me." Blaine said. No matter who you date or who you marry its always going to come back to us. The love that we have for each other is stronger that you can ever have with anyone else. I know that I screwed up and I've paid the price by watching the two of you together. I know you still love me Kurt." He used his hands to caress Kurt's flush cheeks "Just as much as I love you." He leans in and presses his lips to Kurt's

Kurt's entire body was disagreeing with him as his arms went around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. Kurt was pressed back against the door as their kiss got more intense./ he felt Blaine's hands under his shirt and a soft moan escaped his lips. His hands slid down Blaine's neck and rested on his chest. He gently pushed Blaine away but kept his eyes on the ground. "I can't do this."

Blaine's hands now rested on Kurt's hips as their heads rested against each other. "Kurt will you please just look a me."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with teary eyes. "I don't think its good idea if you came to the wedding." He removed Blaine's arms from his waist, never looking away from him. "I take back what I said. I don't think we should see each other anymore." He reached behind and opened the door. "I'm sorry Blaine." He turned and left the apartment.

Blaine just stood there staring into the hallway. Like he expected Kurt to come back but he didn't. Stepping back he closed the door and leans against it.

**…...**

Within seconds Kurt was out of the building and in his car. He sat there trying to catch his breath. Using his shirt he wiped his face. That's when he realized that he didn't have his jacket. He looked back toward the building but didn't want to face Blaine again so he just lest.

**…...**

**Later that day**

"So that's it." Rachel said. "After all this you're going to just give up."

"He doesn't want to get back together Rachel." Blaine said. "I should just accept that its over. I've lost my chance and there is nothing that I can do to chance that." He stood up. "Will you give this to Kurt when you see him." He said handing her Kurt's jacket. He then headed to his bedroom. "Lock up when you leave."

"Blaine." Rachel called after him but he closed the door behind him. Rachel sat there for a minute before getting up and leaving Blaine's apartment, locking up behind herself.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Follow your heart

**A few days later**

Kurt was sitting in the back on the church that he would be married in the next day staring down at his hands. He had been sitting there for about thirty minutes thinking about the past few days. He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't see Dexter sit down in front of him. Dexter was a close friend of Kurt's and the one who was doing the ceremony for their wedding. "Sorry I didn't hear you coming over." Kurt said sitting back.

"That's okay." Dexter said. "You look like something is on your mind Kurt. You know I'm free for a while so we can talk if you like. I promise you that anything you say will stay between us."

"I can't stop thinking that I'm doing the wrong thing." Kurt said. "I can't stop thinking about Blaine and when I went over to his house a few days ago we ended up kissing. I wanted to be with him so bad but I left before it could go farther than that. "I don't know what to do because I still really love Blaine."

"Kurt I've never told anyone this but a few years ago I was in the same position that you are in." Dexter said. "Her name was Shelly and she was my college sweetheart, the love of my life. I thought that we would be together for but stuff happened and we ended up breaking up. I met someone a few months father that and tried to move on but I still found myself thinking about Shelly. I was on my way to getting married when out of nowhere Shelly came back into my life. I told myself that I didn't love her anymore and I got married. I never saw Shelly again after that and ended up getting a divorce a few months later. To this day I still think about Shelly and how my life would be different if I would have followed my heart. Kurt love doesn't come around a lot but when you find true love you have to do whatever it takes to hold on to it. I know you care about Adam but you can't do this if you don't love him. I'm not trying to run your life or anything I'm just telling you to follow your heart because you'll regret it later."

"Hey what's going on here?" Adam said walking over to them.

"We were just talking about the big day tomorrow." Kurt said. "Right?" He said looking over at Dexter.

Dexter sighed. "Yeah, what can I help you with today Adam?"

Adam smiled. "I was just making sure that everything is ready for tomorrow." He looked over to Kurt. "I can come back later if you want."

"No." Kurt said getting up. "I have to go anyway so you two can talk." He walked over to Adam. "I'll talk you later, bye." He said walking off.

Adam looked back at Dexter. "What were you guys talking about before o got here?"

"The wedding." Dexter said. "Come on let's talk."

**…**

**The wedding day**

Kurt was staring at himself in the mirror. He was locked in one of the rooms at the church. The ceremony was only a few hours away and he's never been so nervous and scared in his life. This was suppose to be the best day of his life but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Then he thought of Blaine.

**…**

**Flashback**

Kurt was lying in bed between his boyfriend Blaine's legs. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"Always." Blaine said. "I can't wait until the day we get married. It's going to only our friends and family, flowers everywhere and our song playing in the background. We're going to write our own vows and I'm going to tell you that I love you and you're going to make me the happiest guy in the world."

Kurt smiled. "You think we'll make it to a wedding day?"

"We're going to be together forever." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the head. "I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt said. "And no matter what I always will, no matter what."

**End**

**…**

"No matter what." Kurt said looking down at his wedding band around his finger. Someone then knocked on his door. "Yeah?"

"It's Rachel." She said. "Come on open the door."

"Can you get Adam I need to talk to him about something?" Kurt said, still looking down at his ring.

**…**

Five minutes later Kurt was letting Adam into the room. He sat down and Adam sat next to him. "I know you're doing a million things now but I really need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked and Kurt shook his head. "What is it?"

"I can't marry you." Kurt said looking down at his hands. "I really care about you but-"

"You still love Blaine, don't you?" Adam said.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner." Kurt looked up at him. "I shouldn't have waited until the wedding day to tell you. I just didn't want to hurt you but I knew marrying you would still hurt because of my feelings for Blaine. I'm sorry for not loving you like you love me." He looked down. "Do you hate me now?"

Adam sighed. "I don't hate you Kurt. You have the biggest heart I know and even though I might not like it I understand."

Kurt took the ring off his finger and held it out. "I'm really sorry Adam."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Adam said taking the ring from Kurt

"What are we going to tell the others?" Kurt asked. "I don't think that I can face them."

"Why don't you get out of here?" Adam said. "I'll take care of everything here."

"Are you sure?" Kurt said.

"I'm sure." Adam said. He reached over and hugged Kurt. As much as it killed him to let Kurt go he knew that it was something he had to do.

**…**

A few hours later Rachel was pounding on Blaine's apartment door. As soon as she found out she was out of the church and at Blaine's place.

Blaine finally opened the door. "Why are you banging on my door?"

"You'll never believe what happened." Rachel said coming into his apartment.

"What the fact that he's a married man now?" Blaine said closing the door. "You're right I don't believe it."

"No he called it off." Rachel said smiling. "Kurt called off the wedding and I came over here when he disappeared. I thought that he'd be here already." There was a knock at the door and her smile got wider. "Maybe that's him now."

Blaine went to answer the door. When he opened the door it wasn't Kurt. "Adam?"

Adam looked back at Rachel. "Rachel can you give Blaine and I some time alone?"

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lets talk

Blaine and Adam were still sitting on the couch. They have been sitting there ever since Adam showed up, which was about fifteen minutes ago. Blaine kept glancing over at Adam who was just sitting there. "So I'm guessing you're here to talk to me about Kurt?" Adam didn't answer him. "Are you just going to just sit here and not say anything." Still no answer and Blaine sighed. "Well can I get you something to drink?" Still no answer so Blaine stood up. "Okay then." He started to head to the kitchen.

"Why did you come back?" Adam said still looking down. "Everything was perfect until you showed up."

Blaine sighed and sat back down. "Because I still loved Kurt and I knew that we were meant to be together. I sorry Adam I know how this must feel for you."

"Really?" Adam said. I was about to marry the man I loved and you've ruined everything. So don't tell me that you know how I feel because you have no idea."

"But you knew." Blaine said. "When he came him years ago and we got together. You knew then how he felt about me and you knew he still loved me but you continued to be with him. It's not my fault that he still loves me. If I wouldn't have came back he still would have called off the wedding because he didn't love you."

"You don't know anything about it or him for the matter." Adam said getting up.

"I know Kurt better than you." Blaine said.

"You obviously didn't know enough about when you broke his heart." Adam said. "You say you loved him but then you cheat on him."

"And that was a mistake." Blaine said. "One of the biggest mistakes that I ever made but all that is behind me now. Kurt is the love of my life and I'm his, thats never going to change."

**...**

Kurt once again found himself sitting in the chapel in the back row. He looked up when his dad walked in. "Dad?"

"There you are." Burt said. "I've been looking for you ever since the wedding." He sat next to his son. "How are you holding up?"

Kurt sighed. "I never should have said yes to Adam. Hell, I never should have started with him knowing how much Blaine still meant to be. I just wanted to be happy and not worry about getting my heart broken again. Not once did I stop and see what this was doing to Adam and I ended up breaking his heart. I'm a horrible person for leading him on like I did."

"Kurt you're not a horrible person." Burt said.

"Then why do I feel so horrible then?" Kurt said. "I feel like I ruined his life dad. I mean you should have seen how excited he got the day he purposed and I said yes. I wanted to be with him so bad. I wanted to walk down that isle with him and say I do but my heart wouldn't let me. My heart never left Blaine but I was just ignoring those feelings, ignoring my heart." He smiled. "When I first saw Blaine, when he first came back. I wanted nothing more then to be with him but I was scared to death. I felt safe with Adam but I never loved him in that way, more as a friend." He looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know you didn't." Burt said.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Kurt asked.

"What do you want Kurt?" Burt asked. "Right now, if you could have anything you want what would it be?"

Kurt sighed and looked away from his dad. "I don't know." But he did know what he wanted and who he wanted to be with.

Burt sighed. "Come on." He said getting up. "I know a place where we can go, just the two of us. We can talk or not, that's up to you. I just don't want you to be alone right now."

Kurt wiped his face. "Yeah that sounds good." He got up and followed his dad out of the church.

**...**

"If all that is true then why didn't he leave me?" Adam said. "He had plenty of time to do it."

"He didn't want to hurt you." Blaine said. "Plus he-"

"Felt safe with me." Adam said finishing his sentence. "I forgot about that."

Blaine sighed. "Look I know you care about Kurt and I'm sorry that all this happened but everything is going to be okay."

Adam smiled and wiped his face. "Last time I checked he was still in with you so I don't see how everything is okay." He headed toward the door but stopped and turned back to Blaine. "Next time you should think about what you do before you do it. You weren't there with him after you told him you cheated. You weren't there when he cried himself to sleep every night. When he finally puts his life back together you weren't there, I was and I will always be there for Kurt but you can go to hell." He opened the door and left, slamming it shut behind him.

Blaine sat back down on the couch and sighed. "Well that went well." He said to himself.

**...**

When Kurt got home that night it was quiet but the bedroom light was on. He walked to the bedroom and saw Adam packing his clothes. "Hi."

Adam looked over at Kurt and stopped packing his stuff. "Hey, how was your day?"

"It was okay." Kurt said walking over to the and sitting down. "I finally talked to my dad. He's been calling me since I left the wedding. What about you?"

Adam shrugged. "It was forgettable." He started packing his stuff again.

"Are you leaving?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to stay with brother for a while." Adam said. "Until everything settles down."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

"Are you going to be okay here alone?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I mean I've been here alone before you moved in so I'll be okay." Kurt said.

Adam walked over to Kurt and hugged him. "I still love you Kurt and if you ever need me for anything, I'll be here for you."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Adam."

...

Fifteen minutes later Kurt was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at his door. When he opened the door he smiled. Mercedes, Santana and Rachel walked in with bags of junk food. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought you could use some girl time." Mercedes said. "You've been through a lot so we just want you to relax and have some fun."

"Yeah." Rachel said. "We have everything we need. She started going through the bag she was holding. "We have cookies, soda, chips, all the romantic movies that I could find and plenty more."

Kurt was glad that Mercedes, Rachel and Santana here because he really didn't want to be alone.

"So lady Hummel." Santana said smiling. "What do you want to do first?"

Kurt looked at all the junk food and picked up a bag of cookies. Going through the DVDs he picked his favorite and put it in.

**...**

Five minutes later the four of them were pilled on the one couch eating and drinking. Somehow Kurt found himself drinking wine along with the others. He didn't know if it was the drinks or what but he was having a good time with the girls. Something the four of them hadn't done in a while.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review the chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: A fresh start

Three days have passed since Kurt has spoken to Blaine or his now ex Adam. He's been throwing himself into his work, just trying to distract himself. He was just getting home from work one Tuesday night when he found his first love sitting on the ground across from his door and it looked like he was asleep. Walking up to him he considered walking away but decided not too. "Blaine?"

Blaine woke up and saw Kurt standing in front of him. "Kurt?" He said getting up. "Hey?" He said wiping his jeans. "Um I know you probably don't want to see me but do you think we can talk for a minute?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah come on in." He unlocked his door and went inside, Blaine right behind him. Shutting the door behind him he sighed. "First off I want to apologize for Adam. He shouldn't have said all that stuff to you the other day."

"How did you find out about it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down. "Adam told me everything and he was completely out of line."

"It's okay." Blaine said. "He was right though, I wasn't there for you."

"Because I didn't want you there at the time." Kurt said. "I know you would be there for me if you could."

Blaine nodded. "So how have you been? We haven't really spoken to each other since that day we kissed."

"I've been okay." Kurt said. "Everyone has been over here all the time asking me if I was okay and I keep telling them that I'm alright but they won't listen."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly I'm not." Kurt said.

"Well I only came here to check on you." Blaine said. "It's been a while and I really miss you."

"I miss you too." Kurt said. "So what have you been up too?" He said going into the kitchen. He grabbed two water bottles from the freezer. Sitting down he handed one to Blaine and sat the other one on the table.

"Nothing much." Blaine said. "It's, kind of been hard because I've been worried about you since the wedding. I went there even though you told me to stay away but no one was there so I thought I was too late. When I got back home Rachel told me that the wedding didn't happen. Adam showed up after that and I wanted to come to you but I figured you'd want some time alone." He looked down. "So what happened?"

Kurt sighed. "I finally took all the advice I got for the past few days. I knew I would hurt him if I married him knowing that I didn't love him like I still loved you."

Blaine looked back over at Kurt who was playing with the bottom of his shirt. "Kurt, for everything that happened?"

"You're sorry." Kurt said. "I know."

"Do you think we can ever go back to the way it was?" Blaine asked.

"I want us to but I don't even know where we would start." Kurt said.

"We can start fresh." Blaine said. "Until you're fully able to trust me again we can just be friends."

"I like that." Kurt said smiling. He looked toward the door when he heard a knock. "Hang on." He went to answer the door. It was Rachel and his dad. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I can't come see my son anymore?" Burt said coming in, Rachel right behind him.

Blaine stood up. "Hi Mr. Hummel."

"Hey." Burt said. "Um did we interrupt something?"

"No." Kurt said shutting the door. "Blaine and I were just talking."

"Well I'm actually glad that he's here." Burt said walking over to Blaine. "Do you mind stepping outside with me, I want to talk to you."

"Sure." Blaine got up and followed Burt outside.

Once they were gone Rachel turned to Kurt. "So did you get back together yet?"

"No." Kurt said going back over to the couch. "I want to but I don't want to rush into things to quickly and ruin everything we have together. We're just going to relearn how to be together. I love him and I forgave him a long time ago but it's going to take a while for me to trust him again."

**...**

"First off I want to warn you." Burt said. "You don't know what you did to my son. How much you hurt him by betraying like you did. I like you Blaine and I've told you before how happy you made my son. Now I don't know if he's going to give you another chance or not but I'm begging you not to hurt him again. Once again I'm trusting you with my son, don't make me regret it."

"You won't." Blaine said. "Just like him I know its might take some time for you to trust me but you can."

"I'm going to hold you too that." Burt said. He reached out and shook Noah's hand. "Come on lets go back inside."

**...**

"So how are you holding up?" Burt asked his son. They were in the kitchen fixing a snack for everyone.

"I'm hanging in there." Kurt said. "I think Adam is ignoring me though. I've called and left messages for him but no answer. He completely hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you." Burt said. "I know because he still talk to me every now and again. He's just trying to get his life in order now that you two separated. He's okay and I'm sure he will talk to you when he is ready."

Kurt nodded and looked down. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. If I would have stopped with Adam back then-"

"Kurt, it's okay." Burt said. "Everything will work out and if you two are meant to be then it will happen, just don't rush it."

Kurt smiled. "I won't and hopefully if we do get back together it will work out."

"Yeah I hope it will too." Burt said. Together they rejoined Rachel and Blaine in the living room.

**Later that night**

Blaine and Kurt was now alone in his apartment watching TV.

"So would it be okay if I were to come over tomorrow night?" Blaine said. "Maybe we can grab a bite to eat or something."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah that would be okay."

Blaine sighed. "Well it's late and I should get home."

"Okay." Kurt said getting up and walking Blaine to the door. "So I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Blaine said walking out.

Kurt shut the door behind him and stood there for a minute before he started cleaning up. Once he was done he went to his bedroom and got ready to take a shower.

**...**

When Blaine got in his car his phone rang. Seeing that it was Rachel he sighed. "Nothing happened Rachel, we just talked."

"Talked?" Rachel said. "So are you guys okay now?"

"Yeah were okay." Blaine said. "Were going to go out tomorrow and hopefully everything goes well."

"Well I'm happy for you." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Blaine said. "Well I have to go but I will call you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and pulled out of the parking lot.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
